1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infrared scanner and stand assembly which comprises a stand and an infrared scanner mounted on the stand at the top by a ball and socket joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In building construction, pendulum weight and level are commonly used for measuring verticality and horizontality respectively. However, this measuring method is less precise. Nowadays, various infrared scanners have been developed for measuring verticality as well as horizontality.